17/103
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 103-فَأَرَادَ أَن يَسْتَفِزَّهُم مِّنَ الأَرْضِ فَأَغْرَقْنَاهُ وَمَن مَّعَهُ جَمِيعًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 103-Fe erâde en yestefizzehum minel ardı fe agraknâhu ve men meahu cemîâ(cemîan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fe : o zaman, böylece, bundan sonra * 2. erâde : istedi, diledi * 3. en yestefizze-hum : onları tedirgin etmek (yerinden oynatmak, çıkarmak) * 4. min el ardı : yeryüzünden (yurttan) * 5. fe : böylece, bunun üzerine * 6. agraknâ-hu : biz onu boğduk * 7. ve men mea-hu : ve beraberindekiler * 8. cemîan : topluca, hepsi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 103-Onları Mısır'dan çıkarmayı kurunca onu da onunla berâber bulunanların hepsini de sulara boğduk. Ali Bulaç Meali * 103-Böylelikle, onları o yerden sürüp sarsıntıya uğratmayı istedi, biz de onu ve beraberindekileri hep birlikte boğuverdik. Ahmet Varol Meali * 103-Derken (Firavun), onları 6 o yerden sürüp çıkarmak istedi. Biz de onu ve beraberindekileri toptan suda boğduk. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 103-Firavun bunun üzerine onları memleketten sürmek istedi. Biz de onu ve beraberindekilerin hepsini suda boğduk. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 103-Bunun üzerine Firavun (işkence etmek ve öldürmek suretiyle) o yerden onların kökünü kazımak istedi. Biz de onu ve beraberindekileri hep birden suda boğduk. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 103-Derken, Firavun onları ülkeden çıkarmak istedi. Bu yüzden biz onu ve maiyyetindekilerin hepsini (denizde) boğduk. Edip Yüksel Meali * 103-Onları ülkeden çıkarmak isteyince de onu ve beraberindekileri topluca suda boğduk Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 103-(103-104) Derken Firavun onları o yerden belinletmek (sürüp çıkarmak) istedi, Biz de hem kendisini, hem de beraberindekilerin tümünü birden boğuverdik; arkasından da İsrailoğullarına dedik ki: «Haydi, yeryüzünde yerleşin; sonra ahiret va'di geldiği vakit hepinizi dürüp bükerek (bir araya) getireceğiz.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 103-Derken onları Arzdan belinletmek istedi, biz de hem kendisini ve hem maıyyetindekileri hepsini birden garkediverdik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 103-Bunun üzerine Fir'avun onları o yerden sürüp çıkarmak istedi. Artık Biz de onu ve kendisiyle beraber olanları toptan garkettik. Muhammed Esed * 103-Ve sonunda Firavun onları yeryüzünden söküp atmaya karar verdi; bunun üzerine Biz de onu ve onunla beraber olan herkesi (denizde) boğduk. Suat Yıldırım * 103-Firavun onları ülkeden söküp atmak istedi. Ama Biz onu ve beraberindeki bütün ordusunu suda boğduk. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 103-Fir'avn onları o ülkeden sürüp çıkarmak istedi, biz de onu, yanındakilerle birlikte toptan boğduk. Şaban Piriş Meali * 103- Firavun onları ülkeden çıkarmak istedi. Biz de onu yanındakilerin hepsini suda boğduk. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 103-Firavun onları ülkeden sürmek istedi; Biz de onu ve beraberindekilerin hepsini birden boğduk. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 103-Firavun onları o topraktan sürüp çıkarmak istedi de biz onu ve yanındakilerin tümünü boğduk. Yusuf Ali (English) * 103- So he resolved to remove them(2312) from the face of the earth: but We did drown him and all who were with him. M. Pickthall (English) * 103- And he wished to scare them from the land, but We drowned him and those with him, all together. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 103- Derken Firavun, Musa'yı ve İsrailoğullarını Mısır'dan sürmek istedi. Biz de onu ve beraberindekilerin hepsini suda boğduk. 101-104- Ahiret vaadi (kıyamet) geldiği vakit, hepinizi toplayıp biraraya getireceğiz. Buradaki ifadesinin sûrenin başında geçen yani "ikinci defa olan fesadın zamanı" mânâsına olması düşünülebilirse de "eğer siz kötülüğe dönerseniz, biz de cezalandırmaya döneriz." (17/8) âyetinin) mânâsına bakılarak "ahiret yurdu vaadi" mânâsına olması tekrardan uzak ve daha açıktır ki, kıyamet demek olur... Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *103- Böylelikle, onları o yerden sürüp-sarsıntıya uğratmayı istedi, Biz de onu ve beraberindekileri hep-birlikte boğuverdik. 104- Ve onun ardından İsrailoğullarına söyledik: "O toprak (yurt) ta oturun,(117) ahiret va'di geldiğinde hepinizi derleyip-toplayacağız." 105- Biz onu (Kur'an'ı) hak olarak indirdik ve o hak ile indi; seni de yalnızca bir müjde verici ve uyarıp-korkutucu olarak gönderdik.(118) AÇIKLAMA 117. Firavun'la ilgili hikayenin bu bölümü, Mekkeli müşriklerin hikayesine de aynen uyduğu için burada ele alınmıştır. Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) ve müminleri Arabistan'dan çıkarmak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu kıssa onlara şöyle bir uyarıda bulunmaktadır: "Firavun, Hz. Musa'yı (a.s) ve İsrailoğulları'nı yurtlarından çıkarmaya çalıştı, fakat o ve taraftarları tamamen helâk edildiler, Hz. Musa ve ona inananlar hayatta bırakıldılar. Aynı şekilde, siz de böyle devam edecek olursanız, aynı akıbete uğrayacaksınız. 118. Yani, "Kur'an'ın mesajını değerlendirmeyen ve hakla bâtıl arasında düşünerek karar vermeyen topluluğu ikna etmek için olağanüstü bir şekilde nehirler fışkırtmak, bahçeler ortaya çıkarmak, veya göğü parça parça onların üzerine düşürmek senin görevin ve sorumluluğun değil. Kur'an hakla gönderildiğine göre, sen onu insanlara sunmalısın ve onlara açıkça inananın, kendi iyiliği için inandığını, inkar edenin de kendi aleyhine inkar ettiğini söylemelisin." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *103. Ve sonunda Firavun onları yeryüzünden söküp atmaya karar verdi; bunun üzerine Biz de onu ve onunla beraber olan herkesi denizde boğduk. (124) 124 - Bkz. 7. sure, 100. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *103. Bunun üzerine Firavn -onları o yerden sürüp çıkarmak istedi. Artık biz de onu ve kendisiyle beraber olanları toptan boğduk. 103. Hazreti Musa'nın böyle karşılıkta bulunup Firavun'u susturması üzerine o mel'ûn hükümdar (onları) Musa Aleyhisselâm ile ona İman edenleri (o yerden) o Mısır havalisinden (sürüp çıkarmak istedi) onları küçümseyerek zahmet vermeğe niyetlendi. (Artık biz de onu) o Firavun'u (ve kendisiyle beraber olanları) diğer dinsiz Mısır ahalisini, askerlerini (topdan boğduk) hepsini de birden lâyık oldukları azaba kavuşturduk. İşte bu dünyada Allah'ın kanunu böyle cereyan etmektedir. Hârikaları gören, nimetlere kavuşan kimseler, bunların kadrini bilmezlerse, bunları inkâra cür'et gösterirlerse nihayet başlarına böyle bir felâket gelir, hepsi de mahvolur gider. Bu husustaki Kur'ânî açıklamalar, Resûl-i Ekrem efendimiz hakkında da bir teselliyi, bir müjdeyi içermektedir ki, ona karşı düşmanlıkta bulunanların da âkibetleri öyle bir felâkete uğramaktan ibaret olacaktır, İslâm dini ise Allah'ın yardımı sayesinde etrafa yayılıp duracaktır.